


Entertainment

by violetchachkii



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This sucks, we should make one." Kendall and James make a porn. Written June 8th, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

Kendall and James sat beside each other on the large couch in apartment 2J at about midnight. Everyone else in the flat had already gone to bed, giving the two boys time to just hangout. They hadn't really done this lately, just the two of them, but it was proving to be ultimately boring. Kendall clicked through the channels on the TV, reaching the 800's while James was reading one of those trash tabloids that Kendall repeatedly told him were crap. He rolled his eyes and sighed, continuing to hit the up button.

Soon, the TV reached the 'adult' channels. Kendall expected them to be blocked like they had at home but some way or another, they weren't. His hands froze on the clicker, the sound of throaty moans filling the room. By this point, James looked up from his magazine and stared. It was one of those gay porn channels, with perfectly sculpted guys who were probably dumber than rocks. The pair of teens couldn't help but watch, James' tongue darting out to lick his lips. He set his magazine on the ground and simply watched, looking over at Kendall for a second. The blond couldn't help it; it was fucking hot. He looked over at James and set the clicker down, settling into the couch.

After only minutes of watching, Kendall could feel his erection straining against his jeans and he wanted so badly to touch himself. But James was right there he couldn't possibly do that. He looked over again and looked down, noticed the bulge in the other boy's jeans. James shifted uncomfortably. Kendall sighed and looked back at the TV, subtly palming his crotch to look as if he were adjusting. The friction felt amazing and he wanted more, but he couldn't. That was just weird.

It wasn't long before James couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about his hard-on or he was going to pass out due to lack of blood to the brain. He side-eyed over at Kendall who was watching so intently it looked like he was drooling. James smirked at how hot Kendall looked like that, pupils blown and breathing slightly hitched. He looked back to the TV and shook his head, settling it. He had to do it or it would be too much. He moved his hand southward to his clothed erection. He put pressure on it slowly and stifled a moan. It was wonderful and he did it again. He kept the rhythm going and looked over. He noticed that Kendall had started doing it as well. It wasn't as awkward as it should've been and James even let out a small whimper while palming himself.

It was all moans and squeaks after that. Kendall slipped up and moaned out James' name, who didn't even seem to notice. It should've been weird but both the boys didn't care. They were too far gone. James had directed his attention to his friend and no longer cared about the film on the TV, which was pretty terrible now that he thought of it. An idea hit him and with his lustrous brain all out of whack, he gave in.

"This porn is shit," he breathed, getting closer to Kendall. The blond looked over at him, listening while still touching himself. James let out another small moan, "We should make one."

Kendall didn't know it was possible to be mortified, curious, and turned on all at once; but apparently it was. He looked at James questioningly, as if to say 'did you really just say that?' James laughed slightly.

"C'mon…it'll be so much hotter," he said sexily, "Come on."

"I don't know," Kendal l said finally, his breath shallow although he had stilled his hand. James moved closer and put his other had where Kendall's had been. The blond boy wanted to move it away but couldn't; it felt too good.

"Come on, baby," James whispered into his ear, "It'll be so sexy. You, fucking me harder than ever, and me moaning and begging under you," that sent a shot of electricity to Kendall's dick, causing his mind to blank out.

"Fine," he gave in and James' hands moved away from both of their erections as he stood. He disappeared quickly down the hall and into him and Carlos' room. He returned only moments later with a tripod and camera. Kendall watched with eager eyes as he lazily set it up. It was only seconds before James pushed record and returned to the couch.

It didn't take long for the brunette to crash his lips against Kendall's in a sloppy kiss, filled with tongues and teeth. The two of their lips moved together effortlessly, tongues colliding in pure passion. Kendall pushed James back on the couch, straddling his waist and moving his lips to his neck, nipping and sucking on the delicate skin. James was moaning softly, not wanting to wake up everyone in the house.

The blond moved his hands under James' shirt, feeling his abs while pushing it up. James put his arms up and the piece of clothing was discarded with ease. Kendall returned his lips to the boy's neck moving down to nip at the newly exposed skin. He moved further and took one of James nipples in his mouth, sucking hard. James let out another groan. Kendall sucked and bit on the nub while playing with the other. He moved over and gave the other the same treatment before retreating downwards, kissing the other boys abs. He went up on his knees for a second, pulling off his own shirt as to even the score. He went back to work sucking and licking the other boy's skin. He licked a stripe from his bellybutton to the waist of his pants. Without even looking up, he unzipped and unbuttoned the article of clothing and swiftly pulled them off the boy, throwing them next to the shirts on the floor.

He moved back up the other boy's writhing form to engage in another steaming kiss. James ran his fingers up and down Kendall's chest, reveling in its smoothness. Kendall kissed the side of his lips before going back down between his legs. He rubbed James through his boxers, eliciting various sounds from the other boy. He moved his fingers slowly up his clothed shaft and to the waist band. Teasingly slow, he removed the boxers, letting James fully erect, swollen cock spring free. Kendall stared at it for a while before grabbing it and rubbing the tip carefully. With his other hand he fondled his balls, loving the noises of praise ripping from James' throat. He started pumping up and down, his rough calloused hands doing wonders for James. But he could see the other boy getting close and stopped his hand, causing a whimper to arise from James.

Kendall backed off and shed his own pants and boxers, but moved forward again to hover over James. He brought his hands to the other boy's mouth, who got it, and took the blond's fingers in his mouth eagerly. He sucked and licked, coating each digit with a generous amount of saliva. Kendall pulled them out and brought them back down, pressing one against James' entrance.

Slowly, he pushed his index finger in, breeching the ring of muscles and making the other tense up. He stopped for a second before continuing on, moving the finger in and out quickly. James was moaning again so he put in another, pushing and scissoring. He hit the bundle of nerves inside the brunette, making him moan out in pleasure. He kept hitting it until it was too much for James. He removed the fingers and brought James' toned legs up onto his shoulders. He directed himself against James' hole and pushed in slowly.

James bit his lip and Kendall stopped himself, despite the tight heat enveloping his member. He waited until the other boy was ready. He pushed back in and moved slowly. He increased his pace as the moans James let out became fuller.

"Harder!" James screamed out, making the blond go both harder and faster. James threw back his head in ecstasy, as each thrust hit his prostate. He was unraveling quickly and Kendall kept going, harder and harder. It only took three more thrusts and he was coming hard, striping both their stomachs with come. Kendall came shortly after thrusting his way through his orgasm. It was silent as they recovered, Kendall collapsing on James. He finally pulled out, making James whimper slightly. He stood up and turned the camera off, saving the video.

"That was…" he said, "amazing."

"Yeah," James breathed. Kendall took the disc out of the camera and looked at it. He looked over at James, who had pulled the afghan off of the couch and wrapped it around himself.

"You wanna watch it?" Kendall asked, quirking an eyebrow. James nodded quickly and Kendall popped it in. As it started playing, he settled under the blanket.

James was right; it was hotter than any other porn he watched. But both were too spent to do anything but watch. The brunette lowered his head onto Kendall's shoulder, who looked over and placed a kiss on his forehead. The blond smirked and thought:

This video is a keeper.


End file.
